Steven and Yarra and the Forest of Illusions-part 1(origianal story)
by Donovan and his fanfics
Summary: This is a story about the Forest of Illusions. This forest was part of a kingdom that, due to a plague, everyone decayed and the kingdom fell apart. all that was left was a book called the Book of Revealing Truths. This book is told to answer any question, solve any conflict. Many have tried to read this sacred book, and only one person was able to. this is the story of that person


1

There once was a village. This village was part of ancient times, famous for its festivals, for its harvest, for its people. But it was mostly famous for its Forest Of Illusions. This forest was not like any other. Legend has it, which at the end of the forest lays a beautiful shrine where the sun only shines, and on that shrine laid a book that answered all of your questions, all of your unsolved problems. It was called the Book of Revealing Truths. Many have tried to go through the Forest of Illusions, but only few have come back to speak of their quest.

"Steven. Steven. Hey, Steven!" his father called to his son, who was staring in the Forest of Illusions. "Yes, Dad?"

"Come in now, it is time for supper!"

"Okay!"

Steven ran inside to go eat his supper. As he went to the dinner table, he sat down and stared at the empty chair that used to belong to his mother. He started to cry a little bit, knowing that she was gone. Her disappearance was unknown to his father and to all the other villagers. As they were eating, he just kept staring at the empty chair. "Hey, uh, Dad…"

"Yes, Son?"

"Nothing."

"What Son?"

"Well, I was wondering…do you have any idea what might have happened to Mom?"

"I don't know son, I really wish I did."

"Well, when was the last time you saw her?"

Dad just stared at his dinner, trying not to cry. "It was when you were four. Your mom and I went to the park to go feed some ducks and have a laugh together. Your mom said that she wanted to go outside of the village to explore the world, but I remember telling her that I gave up on that dream so I can go spend the rest of my life with her. She told me,' it's okay if you don't want to go with me. I will come back and tell you and my little Stevie, all about my trip.' I remember that the next day she got all of her things ready and her horse was all packed and full. 'Bye, Stevie. Bye honey. I will tell you everything when I come back, okay?' That was the last time I ever saw her…"

Dad broke into tears, constantly crying softly to himself. Steven went up and hugged his dad. "It's just been such a long time since I've seen her…I really miss her." "I know you do dad, so do I."

"(Sob) Thanks son. You are just like your mom. Whenever I would get sad, I would always come to her, and she would make me happy."

"You're welcome, dad."

They ate the rest of their supper, talking about her and how he met her and how much they loved each other. Steven laid in bed afterwards, thinking about his mom and a way to solve this big mystery. The shrine could be the answer to all my problems, he thought. But it's guarded by the Forest of Illusions. What will my dad think, that it's a paranoid idea? That it is the most out-of-this-world thought he had ever thought of? We'll have to see tomorrow. He slept, dreaming about his mom. The Forest of Illusions. How happy it would be to find what happened to her.

2

"Wake up, Son." "Ugh. Oh, good morning, Dad."

"Good morning, son."

"Come to the dining room, it's time to eat breakfast."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

He slowly came out of his bed and walked outside to wash his face with the bucket of water. He felt more awake and went to eat his breakfast. It was his favorite-an egg with 2 pieces of lamb chop. As they were eating breakfast, Steven wanted to tell his dad what his idea was. "Dad," he said. "Yes, Steven?"

"I had a crazy idea that may work out."

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to go through the Forest of Illusions to-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous to go in there."

"But dad, this is the only way we are gonna find out about Mom."

"You've got a point there."

"And, and I think I am old enough to go somewhere alone. Come on dad, please."

"Hmm. I'll think about it."

Two days has passed, and his dad kept thinking about the scenarios. He could die, but if he were to come back I would know what happened to Margaret. He could be lost forever, but he could be accompanied by someone who has gone through the Forest, and came back. Then, he had a sudden idea. Someone who has come back from the Forest Of Illusions should know the way. And I know just the person…

"I have made my decision."

"What is it?"

"You can go."

"Yes! Oh thank you so much Dad!"

"Wait, I'm not finished yet. You can go. However, you must go with my friend's son. He is 18."

"You mean Yarra?"

"Yes, him."

"Ok then, sounds like a deal."

Steven now has the chance to go inside the Forest of Illusions and solve the mystery of his mom. He couldn't feel any better knowing that this lifetime mystery can be solved with such an easy trip. He then quickly put everything inside his old knapsack: his clothes, his toys, his fishing pole, his blankets, his pillows, his parchments, and his ink, then went to sleep. He didn't care that he was going to sleep without a blanket or a pillow. He just knew what lied ahead tomorrow was more important.

"I'm all ready to go! So… where is Yarra?"

"He's on his way here. He just needs to get some meat from the butcher and then you guys will head off."

"Dad…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for everything that you've done. I love you and I promise I will never forget you when I go through the Forest."

"I Love you too son. Now remember, the Forest of Illusions is a very tricky place. You could get lost as well as you can find each other. There are lost souls in there that will make you think there are other people in there, and will lure you away from the path to the shrine. I almost got lost in there. But I was able to escape with my life. Please promise me…be careful and not reckless."

"I promise I won't."

KNOCK KNOCK!

He must be here, Steven thought

Steven opened the door and there was Yarra, carrying a bag of what looks like steak and pork.

"I am ready, sir. Is Steven ready?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They arrived at the entrance of the Forest of Illusions, where a guard stood at the side. He asked them if they wanted to pass, and they all said yes. So the gatekeepers opened the gate to the Forest, and told them to pass through. As they walked in, Steven's father hugged Steven. He cried as he told his son, "Steven, I want you to have this." He handed him a picture of his mom. "Don't forget about what you are going through this forest for."

"I won't. Now that I have your love and this photo, I believe I will make it to the center and find the truth."

"That's my Boy! Now get on out of here!"

Steven and Yarra started walking into the Forest Of Illusions, their dads waving goodbye and wishing them the best of luck. Great mysteries lay ahead for them, which were bound to come for the two. They soon disappeared in the mist of the forest, leaving only their footprints behind them…


End file.
